Thank God it's Friday
by Donchushka
Summary: After party Kurt realizes that he hooked up with a stranger.


**One more songfic. I just love writing them because music inspires me. I hope you'll enjoy it like I do :)**

**Once again: this is just my translation from Russian, so there can be mistakes. If you find any, feel free to tell me about them.**

**Music: Katy Perry - Last Friday Night**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

Kurt's morning starts awfully. He wakes up with the groan because he thinks that someone is roaring right next to his ear. He opens his eyes and realizes that these are just birds singing. The attempt to lift up the head is a failure; Kurt thinks that a little town was built up in his head during the night and its citizens are now searching for minerals in his skull. So he falls back on the pillow, sighs and tries to remember why he is feeling so bad.

The whole New Directions cast went to the Finn's stag party yesterday. Party was over about three in the morning, so everybody ended up in the cheap motel. Apparently, Kurt is in that very motel but he can remember nothing more.

Hummel touches his head as if it can make the pain go away. He doesn't want to leave the bed because each movement means more suffering but his mouth seems to be full of dead hedgehogs, so he gets up and pours himself a glass of water. Water is gone with one sip and Kurt listens to his aching body. Suddenly he understands that his butt hurts but this happens only after... Hummel swears queitly, realizing that he can't remember even that.

As an answer to all his swearing Kurt hears a clear sigh from the bed. He turns around very slowly and sees a curly head but her owner is still hidden under the blanket. Hummel's poor brain still can put two and two together and Kurt realizes that he hooked up with a stranger. Kurt falls on a chair, regretting it immediately, and runs the fingers through his hair. He can only hope that even being drunk they used protection. _That's what happen when you can't drink, _he thinks darkly.

Suddenly he hears a familiar song coming from the street.

_There's a stranger in my bed_

_There's a pounding in my head_

Kurt waves the melody off like an annoying fly and looks around the room. It's a complete chaos: clothes are covering the floor, feathers from some pillow are flying in the air and there are some glittering empty bottles near the bathroom door.

_Glitter all over the room_

_Pink flamingos in the pool_

Kurt stares at the window and sighes with relief seeng neither pool, nor flamingos outside. Instead of it he sees a mattress, peacefully lying near the entrance, and Hummel just has to hope that it didn't fall from his room.

Kurt critically looks at his outfit which includes only white sheet and decides that he has to shower. But then he remembers about the stranger and stops; who knows, maybe he's a thief or something and will rob Kurt when he turns his back? Kurt stares at the curly head with pure anger and decides to wait until the guy wakes up.

Kurt turns his head and looks in the mirror. Line from the pillow crosses his face, dark circles surrond his eyes, hair are a mess and there is a blue curl in them... But none of that makes Kurt groan for the tenth time in the morning: he sees a line of tiny red marks on his neck disappering under the sheet. Hummel understands everything but yells, "What the hell is that?!"

_I smell like a mini bar_

_DJ's passed out in the yard_

_Barbie's on the barbecue_

_There's a hickey or a bruise?_

Stranger under the blanket sighs one more time, unhappy with Kurt being so loud but still doesn't wake up. Hummel uses it and swears a couple more times feeling a bit better. His so called privacy is ended with a loud knock on the door which he, blaming his hangover, mistakes for a gunshot. Screwing up the face and saying bad words Kurt opens the door and immediately jumps aside because Rachel storms inside.

"Good morning!" She smiles broadly. She has no sight of hangover although she was drinking yesterday. "Have you had fun? Oh", she looks around and starts to giggle, "don't answer, I can see".

"Rachel." Kurt can't even be mad at her. "I'm not dressed".

"Oh, come on, I've seen everything down there!" Rachel pays no attention to Kurt's red face and blurts out her news. "You are the star of YouTube, Hummel."

She handles him a phone and Kurt faces a video with a promising name "Dirty Deeds Of One Kurt Hummel" which already has about a hundred views and comments.

_Pictures of last night_

_Ended up online_

_I'm screwed_

"Fantastic," Kurt groans. "Who did that? I want to kick his ass."

"Looks like someone already kicked yours," Rachel giggles and stares at red marks on Hummel's neck. He blushes but doesn't explain himself because it's pointless. "Who's the lucky guy?"

Kurt shrugs his shoulders. He doesn't even want to know.

"Oh, you haven't been introduced yet?" Rachel rushes to the bed and pulls the blanket off the stranger who opens his eyes and stares at her, puzzled. "It's just Blaine."

Kurt sighs with relief. Blaine "Warbler" Anderson from Dalton academy, who appeared in the party from nowhere, is not his best friend but he is better then some random guy.

"Where am I?" Curly-headed asks.

"Have fun, boys," Rachel leaves the room, still giggling, and shuts the door which makes both boys touch their heads.

Blaine looks at the door, then at Kurt, then around the room. Something is growing inside his head.

"It was fun?" He asks in two minutes.

Kurt giggles, although timing isn't good. "I don't remember," he admits.

"Then, it was," Blaine says with certainity.

_It's a blacked out blur_

_But I'm pretty sure it ruled_

_Damn!_

"I don't know what to say," Blaine says after a few minutes of silence. "Don't think that I hook up with random guys all the time. I mean, you are not a random guy," he adds quickly, "I have never done this before and I don't want you to think that it's a hobby of mine or something..."

"Believe me, I have more important stuff to think about than your 'hobbies'," Kurt groans, making air quotes. "A half of the world saw me drunk, my head is killing me, I don't remember anything plus we slept together!" Hummel pokes on his red marks while Blaine's face starts look like a giant tomato.

"Okay, I like the situation as much as you do," he sas quietly, "and I don't remember anything, too, so I will be grateful, if you stop yelling at me."

"Sorry," Kurt says, realizing that he will change nothing, if he continues shouting.

"That's better," Blaine nods and gets up from the bed, not even trying to cover himself. "What about we dress and go find something to eat?"

Kurt agrees because it's the best idea.

In the cafe on the ground floor Blaine and Kurt see Finn with giggling Rachel and Mike with Tina. Kurt almost hates them because they all look way too fresh, clean and cheerful. The same song that Kurt heard half an hour ago in his room plays on the radio.

_Trying to connect the dots_

_Don't know what to tell my boss_

"Well, boys, did you talk?" Rachel asks

"Or you found more interesting stuff to do?" Finn looks at Kurt's scarf which covers red marks and he and Rachel both giggle.

Hummel rolls his eyes and thinks about some sort of revenge. Future mrs. Hudson can't keep her mouth shut.

"Yeah, it was a great talk." Kurt grumbles. "Hi, hi, I remember nothing, me too."

"Curious," Mike says. "I thought your screams 'I will never forget this party, Finn, you're the best brother ever!' meant something."

"Also you drank tequila for the whole night and assured us that you're sober. But you ended up under the table," Tina adds.

"I'm not talking about you confessing that you hate chandeliers and want to fight them," says Berry, still giggling.

Kurt buries his face in hands. Well, it's clear now why Blaine asked when he left the bathroom, "Chandelier was on the floor for all this time?"

_Think the city towed my car_

_Chandelier's on the floor_

_Ripped my favourite party dress_

_Warrant's out for my arrest_

"Why the long face, Kurtsie? Are you mourning the loss of your Gucci jacket?" Rachel keeps on giggling.

"Shut up," Kurt mutters to the table. "At least you remember what you were doing yesterday. Ginger ale, please," he says to the waitress.

"Make it two," Blaine adds and smiles at Kurt.

_Think I need a ginger ale_

_That was such an epic fail_

"Got a headache?" Rachel asks.

"Finn, do something with your bride, or I'll kill her," Hummel says and gives Rachel a dark look.

Rachel returns to her eggs, not knowing how to answer to that. Kurt looks at wall, waiting for his breakfast, and unwillingly listens to the song. Suddenly an image strikes his mind: New Directions are dancing on the table tops and shouting lines that are so familiar.

_T. G. I. F._

_T. G. I. F._

_T. G. I. F._

"Take a walk with Blaine," Mike advises when Kurt starts eating his porridge. Hummel chokes and stares at his friend with surprise. "Oh, come on, he won't rape you in the dark corner, I promise!"

"Alright, alright." Kurt answers quickly, so Rachel can't say anything stupid. "If Blaine is okay with that." Deep inside Kurt wishes that Blaine will say he won't go anywhere.

"I'd love to," Blaine answers, crushing all Kurt's hopes.

Kurt and Blaine walk down a street, not knowing where are they going.

"Well?" Hummel asks.

"Nothing," sighs Blaine. "I recognize nothing."

"The same thing." Kurt nods darkly. "The last thing I remember - Finn and I enter some bar. That's all."

"That's more than I have. I don't even remember about the bar."

Kurt lets himself giggle and asks, "How did you appear on the party? No offence, but I don't think you were invited."

"I know Mike closer than you think." Blaine smiles wilily. Seeing Kurt's widely open eyes, he adds quickly, "Not that close! Gosh, you have such a dirty mind!"

"Oh, really?" Kurt says sarcastically and trembles his scarf. Blaine blushes immediately and shuts his mouth.

They walk a bit more and Kurt still hears the same song from every window. It seems to him that all the drivers set this damn melody on repeat and Kurt almost starts clutching his teeth. Suddenly he sees a giant neon sign "Glasses off". Of course, this is a night club.

"I have a deja vu." Blaine mutters and Kurt agrees with him.

Two men in expensive suits come out from the black doors and start talking loudly, so the whole street can hear them.

"This business will drive me crazy," the first man complains. "I will never ever have a stag party in there!"

"Come on, who knew those singers," the second man consoles him.

"You could have guessed! They came with girls - who brings girls on the _stag party_? - and they completely ruined my bar stool with their heels!"

"But how much money they had..." The second man says dreamily.

Kurt and Blaine look at each other while this dialogue is in progress. Hummel's brain starts working: the club, the stag party, girls, singers... And he and Blaine shout at the same time.

"We were here!"

"I was under the table here!"

"You shouted to me, 'Hey, handsome!' here!"

"You licked salt from my neck here!"

"You kissed me here," they whisper at the same time.

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah, we danced on table tops_

_And we took too many shots_

_Think we kissed but I forgot_

"So... We went straight to the motel from here?" Blaine asks, blushing.

"Nope," red-faced Kurt shakes his head, trying to remember more. "We did something else..."

"Oh dear God," Blaine pulls a bill out of his pocket. "I spent more than five hundred dollars last night!"

"Of course, fifteen shots of tequila and eighteen glasses of martini." Kurt giggles, looking over his shoulder. "It's a miracle you can walk after that."

"Come on, half of them was yours!" Blaine denies but also giggles.

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah, we maxed our credit cards_

_And got kicked out of the bar_

_So we hit the boulevard_

"Why I remember that we were in the park?" Kurt asks when he stops laughing.

"Because we _were _in the park." Blaine answers. He seems to start remembering, too.

"Oh, that is why I had sticks in my hair..." Kurt says to himself but looks at Blaine.

"And that's why my pants are in grass..." Blaine says in the same tone.

They both blush and think, "Wow, that was dirty."

_Last Friday night_

_We went streaking in the park_

_Skinny dipping in the dark_

_Then had a menage a trois_

"I hate myself right now." Blaine mutters.

"Walk down the streets doesn't seem like a good idea anymire, huh?" Kurt giggles. "It's a miracle that we didn't break the law yesterday."

"Oh, really? Sex in the public place doesn't count?" Blaine asks innocently. Hummel turns into a plum.

"It was in the middle of the might! No one was around!"

"You can't prove it," Blaine laughs.

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah, I think we broke the law_

_Always say we're gonna stop_

Suddenly Kurt remembers something else. And this memory doesn't make him want to hide in the giant hole and die there because of shame.

_Night. They lay tangled in each other and sheets, still breathing heavily. Kurt feels Blaine's hot breathe near his ear. "Remind me to ask you out in the morning," he hears Blaine's whisper. "Okay," he sighs, receiving a lazy kiss as a thank you, and falls asleep._

"What's wrong with you?" Kurt sees Blaine's snapping fingers in front of his eyes. He realizes that he stands and stares at the wall.

"It seems to me you wanted to ask me out," Kurt says wilily. He reads on Blaine's face all the memories he saw himself a minute ago.

"Damn," sighs Blaine. "I forgot"

"Better late than never."

Blaine gets the hint.

"Alright then. Will you go on the date with me?" Blaine asks ceremoniously but funny sparkles in his eyes spoil the serious moment.

"I will." Kurt answers even more ceremoniously but smiles, taking Blaine's hand.

_This Friday night_

_Do it all again_

Well, if every party will end up like this, I'll do it again, Kurt thinks.

**Wow, that was really hard for me to translate.**

**Please review!**


End file.
